Uma Noite Para Ficar na Memória
by jclw95
Summary: O Jeffersonian organiza um baile e os empregados têm de comparecer. Booth é convidado também, ele vai por que... Bem, ele não perderia uma oportunidade de estar com a sua Bones não é? B&B  Relembrando os velhos tempos .


**Summary:**

O Jeffersonian organiza um baile e os empregados têm de comparecer. Booth é convidado também, ele vai por que... Bem, ele não perderia uma oportunidade de estar com a sua Bones não é? B&B (Relembrando os velhos tempos).

**Disclaimer:**

Eu não possuo Bones nem os personagens, eles são propriedades da Fox! Não possuo a música também.

**Uma Noite Para Ficar Na Memória**

O Agente Especial Seeley Booth estava no baile, em uma mesa com o esquadrão de nerds, Cam, Zack e Hodgins, duas estavam faltando, sua favorite, _sua_ Bones, e Angela. Bones foi para a casa de Angela para que as duas pudessem arrumar-se juntas, coisa de garota.

Ele ficava olhando para a porta, esperando. Por que será que elas estavam atrasadas? Ele continuou esperando por o que pareceu para ele um longo tempo, começando a preocupar-se com elas.

"Não era para elas já estarem aqui?", perguntou ele a Hodgins.

"Relaxa Booth", disse Hodgins percebendo a expressão preocupada de Booth, "Tenho certeza que elas estão a caminho, e você conhece a Angela, ela provavelmente está testando maquiagem na Dra. Brennan, você sabe, coisa de garota".

Mas isto não pareceu acalmar Booth completamente.

Foi então que, alguns minutos depois, ele olhou para a porta e viu _ela_. Ela estava _linda_, ele nunca a tinha visto tão bonita antes e não conseguia parar de olhar. Angela tinha feito um ótimo trabalho com a maquiagem, Brennan usava um vestido longo vermelho e seu cabelo estava simplesmente perfeito. Ele quase não a reconheceu. Hodgins parecia maravilhado olhando para Angela, que estava bonita também, mas após pensar nisso, Booth percebeu que só tinha olhos para Bones.

Ambas Angela e Brennan seguiram em direção à mesa. Elas cumprimentaram a todos sentados e enquanto ambos se dirigiam às suas cadeiras os olhares de Booth e Brennan se encontraram. Eles continuaram se olhando até que Hodgins pigarreou. Os dois coraram, Angela riu e sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Hodgins, Brennan sentou-se ao lado de Booth.

"Ei Bones, você está… _Wow_", disse Booth.

"Hum, bem, obrigada, acho que a Ange fez um bom trabalho com a maquiagem, e o vestido é dela", disse Brennan.

O pessoal na mesa começou a conversar, na maior parte sobre casos resolvidos e coisas de cientista. Enquanto os outros conversavam, Angela cutucou Brennan e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Precisamos conversar, banheiro feminino, agora", disse Angela.

Brennan e Angela levantaram-se e seguiram em direção ao banheiro feminino. Quando chegaram Angela parecia excitada.

"Por que estamos aqui Ange?", perguntou Brennan.

"É sobre você e Booth", disse Angela.

"De novo Ange? Eu já disse, somos só parceiros, talvez bons amigos, nada mais", disse Brennan revirando os olhos, ela sempre dizia isso, mesmo sabendo que era uma grande mentira.

"Bem querida, ele realmente gostou de como você estava, e aquela hora que fomos nos sentar e vocês dois ficavam olhando um para o outro... Vocês estavam definitivamente se devorando com os olhos", disse Angela sorrindo.

"Não estávamos!", disse Brennan arregalando os olhos, mas no fundo pensando que ela poderia passar horas olhando naqueles olhos chocolate...

"Bem querida, se vocês não estavam fazendo aquilo, eu posso criar asas e voar!", disse Angela.

"Ok, eu não entendo por que você acha que eu estou apaixonada por ele! E não estávamos não!", disse Brennan começando a irritar-se. "Bem, se não se importa vou voltar para a mesa".

"Vocês dois tem que dançar juntos essa noite! Então você vai ver do que eu estou falando!", disse Angela olhando Brennan sair e revirar os olhos.

Brennan voltou para sua cadeira ao lado de Booth.

"E aí, se divertiu no banheiro?", perguntou Booth rindo.

"Há-há, muito engraçado Booth", disse Brennan com sarcasmo.

Eles continuaram sentados, olhando a pista de dança enquanto esta enchia de casais balançando. O primeiro casal a sair da mesa foi Angela e Hodgins. Booth e Brennan olharam os dois dançando música lenta, Hodgins não parecia muito saber dançar, mas ao menos ele estava tentando. Os dois sorriram com o casal dançante e seus olhares se encontraram de novo. Eles continuaram se encarando até Brennan desviar seu olhar para a pista de dança para ver Cam dançando com um estranho e Zack indo em direção ao banheiro. Booth olhou para Brennan, os olhos dela brilhando com as luzes da pista de dança, e ele sabia que devia convidá-la para dançar.

"Bones, você quer dançar comigo?", ele perguntou, seus olhos esperançosos.

"É claro", ela respondeu com um sorriso. 'Por que não? Estamos em um baile afinal de contas', ela pensou consigo mesma.

Os dois levantaram e seguiram em direção a pista de dança. Ele colocou seus braços em volta da cintura dela e ela colocou os seus em volta do pescoço dele, os dois começaram a balançar com a música, seus corpos a milímetros de se tocarem.

Brennan sentiu o calor do toque de Booth e se perguntou se ele estava ficando com calor também. O que ela não sabia era que ele estava realmente gostando do calor emanando de seu toque suave.

Cada minuto que ela passou dançando com ele, Brennan sentiu-se, talvez pela primeira vez na sua vida, _protegida_, como se nada pudesse atingi-la quando ela estava com Booth, suas lembranças ruins eram esquecidas e seu medo de ser deixada sozinha estava quase desaparecendo. Ela sabia que ele não iria deixar o seu lado, somente se ela o mandasse, ela sabia que ele estaria com ela, mas ela ainda não conseguia deixar-se esquecer do que aconteceu quando ela confiava no seu irmão e seus pais.

A pouca distância entre os dois fez Brennan ficar com calor, até que ela não conseguiu mais agüentar. Se isso que ela sentia por Booth não era amor, o que era? Ela sabia o que estava por vir, de algum jeito ou de outro eles iriam se beijar e isso a deixava nervosa. Realmente nervosa, o que fazia suas palmas suarem, seu coração bater rapidamente e a deixava um pouco enjoada. Ela não conseguia agüentar mais tempo, ela precisava de ar, ela precisava de um lugar para pensar claramente, a presença dele a estava deixando abobada.

"Booth, eu… Eu preciso de um pouco de ar, me desculpe", ela disse lutando contra sua vontade para tirar seus braços do pescoço dele.

"Bones, você está bem?", perguntou Booth com uma expressão preocupada.

"Estou bem, só preciso de um pouco de ar, volto logo", disse Brennan.

Booth olhou para ela e achou que ela parecia doente. Ele a viu dirigir-se a porta da frente, quase correndo, bem, o mais rápido que ela conseguia caminhar com sapatos de salto alto.

Brennan foi para as escadas na entrada e sentou-se, respirando o ar fresco, o sentimento de enjôo desaparecendo lentamente, sentindo a brisa suave contra seu rosto. Agora ela conseguia pensar claramente. O que ela sentia por ele era tão irracional, mas ao mesmo tempo tão _verdadeiro_. Ela nunca sentiu-se desse jeito quando dançou com alguém, mas com Booth era diferente, parecia _certo_, e ela sentia que era correspondida, mas não podia correr esse risco. Ela colocou o rosto nas palmas das mãos e não viu Booth atrás dela.

"Por que é assim tão difícil? Por que estou me sentindo assim?", ela pensou, não percebendo que estava dizendo em voz alta.

Percebendo que ela precisava ficar sozinha e ainda surpreso em ver Brennan expondo seus sentimentos daquele jeito, Booth voltou para o baile e passou por Angela.

"Cadê a Bren?", perguntou Angela.

"Lá fora, estávamos dançando, e ela pareceu meio enjoada e disse que precisava de ar", respondeu Booth.

Angela foi para fora e sentou ao lado de Brennan.

"Querida, está tudo bem? O Booth está preocupado com você", disse Angela.

Brennan levantou o rosto e olhou para a amiga.

"Estou bem, só... Me sentindo estranha", disse Brennan.

"Ah, já sei, vocês estavam dançando, você ficou nervosa, o toque dele era quente...", disse Angela.

"Como você sabia?", perguntou Brennan parecendo surpresa.

"Por que você está apaixonada querida, é assim que é mesmo, acredite em mim, eu tenho experiência quando se trata de pessoas vivas", disse Angela.

"E-Eu não sei Ange, eu não sei o que eu faço!", disse Brennan.

"Querida, dê uma chance a vocês dois, é óbvio que vocês estão apaixonados e vocês são perfeitos um para o outro!", disse Angela.

"Eu não sei Ange, eu não sei o que vou fazer se ele for embora", disse Brennan começando a lacrimejar.

"Querida, você sabe que o Booth não vai te deixar, você tem que superar o que aconteceu com seus pais, Booth não é como eles, ele sempre vai estar com você, ele sempre vai ser seu cavaleiro de uniforme do FBI", disse Angela.

"Mas qual a garantia que eu tenho?", disse Brennan.

"Temos que arriscar na vida, querida, e acreditar nas pessoas, em mim e em Booth!", disse Angela.

Brennan começou a pensar na conversa, se parecia certo estar com ele, significava que valia a pena dar uma chance, não?

"Volte lá querida, pense sobre o que eu disse", disse Angela levantando e dirigindo-se a porta.

Brennan levantou-se e voltou para o baile. Alguns segundos após ela passar pela porta, Booth já estava ao seu lado.

"Certeza que você está bem Bones?", ele perguntou com a mesma expressão preocupada.

Ela não estava mais pálida, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

"Sim, estou bem melhor agora", ela disse.

"Bem, então continuamos de onde paramos?", ele perguntou, pegando a mão dela.

A mão dela estava fria, mas de algum jeito pareceu morna contra a pele dele.

"Hum, acho que deveríamos", ela disse, e os dois voltaram para a pista de dança.

A música "Crazier", de Taylor Swift estava tocando. Os dois estavam mais perto do que da última vez que dançaram, agora seus corpos tocavam-se em alguns lugares e ela deitou seu queixo no ombro forte dele. Enquanto ela ouvia a música ela deu-se conta que ela explicava um pouco a maneira como ela se sentia quando estava com Booth.

_I never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>let it take me where it wants to go  
>Till you open the door there's so much more<br>I've never seen it before  
>I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings<br>You came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
>you spin me around<br>you make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I,<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>you make me crazier, crazier, crazier<em>

_I watched from a distance as you  
>made life your own<br>Every sky was your own kind of blue  
>And I wanted to know how that would feel<br>And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
>You opened my eyes and you made me believe<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground  
>You spin me around<br>you make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I,<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>you make me crazier, crazier, crazier<em>

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
>I don't want to hide anymore<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling<br>And I, I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier<em>

A música acabou, outra começou e eles continuavam balançando.

"Bones?", sussurou Booth na orelha dela.

Ela levantou sua cabeça dos ombros dele e olhou nos olhos dele.

"Hmmm?", disse Brennan.

Booth não conseguia achar as palavras para dizer o que ele queria. Eles continuaram olhando nos olhos um do outro e ninguém disse uma palavra. O que eles não se deram conta, era que estavam chegando mais perto a cada segundo. E quando seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância, Booth inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e seus lábios se encontraram.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente e Brennan podia jurar que seus joelhos iriam derreter, o que era fisicamente impossível, ela sabia. Angela olhou para os dois enquanto dançava com Hodgins e riu, feliz por seus amigos, essa realmente seria uma noite para ficar na memória. Quando os dois separaram-se para respirar havia um grande sorriso em seus rostos, os dois ofegavam. Então, para a surpresa de Booth, Brennan o beijou de volta, faminta. Os dois continuaram se beijando até que Booth separou-se.

"Bones, você tem certeza de que quer isso? Por que eu não quero desentendimentos aqui...", disse Booth sendo interrompido pelos lábios de Brennan nos seus.

Os dois separaram-se.

"Sim Booth, eu quero isso", ela disse.

Ele deu um grande sorriso, "Bem, isso é ótimo, porque eu não vou deixar você ir".

Ela sorriu para ele, se perguntando se ele sabia que isso era exatamente o que ela queria, estar com Booth, _para sempre_ (bem, ao menos enquanto ela estava viva).


End file.
